


Hurt

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [16]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Viola gets the comforted by the person she least expected it from.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 9





	Hurt

It was a rainy evening, just like it had been for the rest of the week. The sound of the raindrops on the roof, as well as the ones the wind was blowing against the window panes could be heard throughout the entire crib. Viola had gotten comfortable on the large couch in the lounge of the empty Saints HQ, once again drinking wine to try and forget about her troubles. This penthouse used to belong to her back when she was still head of the Morningstar, before the Saints had raided it and taken it over for themselves. The place reminded her of simpler times, before the purple gang had started causing chaos for the Syndicate, when her sister was still alive, and before those STAG guys started breathing down everyone's necks.

It had been about two weeks since Viola got canonized into the Saints. She honestly hadn't expected the Boss to meet her in a civilized manner when she had called her to talk. She actually had anticipated the redhead to just shoot her on the spot, or have Oleg, who also held a grudge against her, snap her in half like a twig. But somehow she had been shown mercy, at least for the time being. Maybe STAG's arrival is what had actually saved her life, since the three of them had been more occupied with escaping the paramilitary unit, rather than fighting amongst each other.

So here she was, alone in her former penthouse, crying on the large sofa, and drowning her worries in alcohol.

But she wasn't on her own for long, for she heard the elevator ring and open, followed by a pair of clicking heels approaching on the granite tiles behind her. Viola didn't have to turn around to know that the Boss had just arrived, the sound of her strut was unmistakable. She quickly wiped away her tears before the other woman would see her newest addition to the gang in such a broken state.

"Viola!" The leader of the Saints called out her name.  
"Y-Yea?" She was a bit shaky, she hadn't expected anyone to enter the penthouse, hoping to get some alone time in the familiar setting. She stood up and turned around to greet the other woman.

"What are you doing here? We cleared this place out because of how vulnerable it is." Velvet was right, this place was surrounded by other tall buildings, and most of the penthouse's walls were made up of large, open window panes. A sniper across the road would have no problem getting a clear shot at someone within the hideout.

"This place used to belong to me," Viola defended, "I wanted to see if your people took good care of it," she shrugged.

"My people are your people, Vi, you're one of us now, don't forget that." The Boss reminded her in a stern voice.

Viola sheepishly looked to the ground for a second, she still had a hard time seeing herself as a Saint.

"So, did we take such bad care of it that it's making you cry?" She teased. Turns out she had been unable to hide her tears after all.

Viola slumped back down onto the couch in defeat, Velvet lept over the seat to join her, resting her arms on the backrest, and crossing her left leg over her right.

"What's really bothering you?" She insisted to know, "Ever since you've joined, I could tell something was off."

"That obvious, huh?" Viola thought she had been keeping her emotions in check pretty well, but maybe her new leader was just really good at reading people.

In actuality, Velvet could sense other people's emotions, being able to tell whether they were happy or sad, and Viola was radiating sadness, even if she didn't outright show it.

"It's the same reason I defected from the Syndicate," she admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah I figured, that Killbane guy really that much of an asshole?" Velvet had yet to learn what the Syndicate's enforcer had done to Viola.

"You have no idea," the former gang leader started in a low voice, Velvet could feel the hatred boiling up inside of the woman, so she decided to put a comforting hand on her back, slowly moving it up and down.

Viola was a little surprised by the gesture, but welcomed it nonetheless.

"He's taken everything from me," she continued after she had calmed down, "Philipe had always considered Kiki and I as his heirs, should anything ever happen to him, ownership of the Syndicate would have fallen to us. But after you, uh, crushed him, Killbane declared himself the new head of the organization, shitting all over Philipe's will, and stealing the position from us.

"That's rough," Velvet offered, but she could tell that wasn't all. Viola seemed to be the ambitious type, but not as power hungry as herself.

"It reached its boiling point after we sent those hooker assassins here, Eddie got so angry at our failed plan, despite having no plan of his own! When Kiki talked back to him, he-"

Velvet wrapped her arms around the woman, who gasped at the sudden sign of affection, Vivi didn't need to hear the rest to know what had happened next, wanting to protect Viola by sparing her of having to say it out loud. She knew the pain of losing someone you have known for a long time, and had a special connection to.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. Everything made sense now, the reason why the former Morningstar defected, the reason their gang had fallen apart so suddenly. She felt an uncharacteristic amount of sympathy for the girl she had hardly known.

Vivi felt terrible, she recalled referring to Kiki as a whore when she was on the phone with Viola, when the latter had been giving her information on that shipment of girls. By that point in time, Viola's twin had already been dead.

Viola was shaking as she cried, moved by the Boss' simple apology.

"Sshh, it's okay, you're safe now. I'll make sure that bastard can't hurt you anymore, we'll tear that whole Syndicate apart, and then we'll make that asshole pay, I promise." Velvet comforted the sobbing woman in her arms, purring softly in an attempt to heal her.

Viola was taken aback by the redhead's reaction, she gave off a very warm aura, easing her pain just by being there. The soft rumbling that emanated from the Saint's chest was a soothing sensation for her. Out of all the Saints, their leader had been the last one she would have expected to be so open and supportive, given her ruthless reputation. But here they were, hugging on the couch in the empty penthouse. If someone had thrown a blanket over them, she would have fallen asleep like that.

Viola had been hurting for too long now, from this point onward, it would be time for the healing process to begin.


End file.
